El Precio del Silencio
by snapebatch
Summary: Fue entonces que supo que no había marcha atrás. No iba a dejar que la felicidad de John se desvaneciera tan pronto, no sin luchar. Pero ahora, en ese lugar estando bocabajo y sintiendo unas húmedas manos recorriendo su abdomen, cuyo dueño ya le había advertido sobre eso, lo único que quería hacer era gritar. Gritar y llorar. Tal vez morirse.


_Este one-shot fue basado en la escena eliminada que salió como extra en la edición de DVD, del tercer capítulo de la tercera temporada, "His Last Vow". Es medio AU, si podría decirse._

 ** _Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas levemente descritas de acoso y violación._**

 _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos sus derechos a sus respectivos autores._

§§§

 **Fue** **entonces que supo que no había marcha atrás. No iba a dejar que la felicidad de John se desvaneciera tan pronto, no sin luchar. Pero ahora, en ese lugar estando bocabajo y sintiendo unas húmedas manos recorriendo su abdomen, cuyo dueño ya le había advertido sobre eso, lo único que quería hacer era gritar. Gritar y llorar. Tal vez morirse.**

§§§

No estaba del todo consciente, pero había entendido perfectamente lo que Magnussen quería de él. Hasta un idiota del Scotland Yard hubiese entendido si estaba en la habitación y lo presenciaba.

Más tarde se preguntaría si eso hubiese cambiado algo el rumbo de las cosas.

Había escapado hacia varias horas del hospital. No quería seguir ahí. No luego de que Magnussen haya respirado ese aire.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba antes de lo sucedido hace unas horas, y ahora lo odiaba aún más porque reconoció su punto débil demasiado rápido y con mucha facilidad. Ahora Magnussen sabía perfectamente en dónde tocar para tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

Pero no iba a caer en su juego.

Él iba a tratar de entender qué pasaba con Mary, qué quería con Magnussen y por qué no lo mató.

Al final del día, eso no importaría.

John no debía enterarse. Ni siquiera había sido necesario que Mary se lo advirtiera, porque para John, Mary era inocente. Era _normal_ , y eso le hacía feliz. Sherlock no iba a sacarle la máscara a Mary si eso lastimaría a John, aunque su cerebro pedía a gritos confesar la verdad. Pero, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, su corazón estaba ganando a su cerebro. Y eso no estaba bien.

Éste era el momento perfecto para que Mycroft apareciera en su palacio mental y lo pusiera en su lugar, así que cerró los ojos y entró.

Todo estaba de cabeza. Las puertas habían sido abiertas por la fuerza, había papeles y objetos por todos lados, había prendas de ropa esparcida por el suelo y solo había una habitación que estaba como la había dejado la última vez, la de John. Y en el marco de la puerta, un sonriente Magnussen semidesnudo lo esperaba. Tenía una erección debajo de su ropa interior que le provocaba asco y sus manos estaban ocupadas por _su_ látigo y un lubricante.

-Sherlock, hasta que apareces.

Quería salir. Sherlock quería eliminar a Magnussen de allí, pero no podía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ni te molestes, en nada entenderás qué pasa. Pero no me hagas esperar más, pequeño. Esperé tantos meses...

Abriendo los ojos, Sherlock encontró a la señora Hudson dejándole un té en frente suyo. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Sherlock la detuvo.

 _No quería estar solo._

Lo entretuvo un buen rato mientras le hablaba. Le contó sobre su difunto esposo y cómo la mirada de Mary le hacía acordar a ella el día de su boda. Le dijo que Mary era exactamente lo que John necesitaba, un poco de paz en la tormenta. Sherlock no pudo negarlo, porque la verdad es que, sin importar lo ocurrido ese día, Mary sí era un poco de paz en la tormenta.

A la señora Hudson le gustaba hablar y ser escuchada, por eso no se fue del apartamento hasta recordó que tenía que hacer las compras, porque ninguno vivía del aire, por más que Sherlock le hubiese, de cierta forma, rogado que no se vaya. Diez minutos después, él volvía a estar en la soledad de su apartamento, mirando con la tristeza bailando en sus ojos el viejo sillón de su amigo. Aún no pasaban de la cinco de la tarde y seguramente el gordo de su hermano se habría encargado de tranquilizar a los del hospital por su desaparición. ¿Él habrá visto a Magnussen?

 _"La información respecto a la identidad de Mary Watson es demasiado valiosa como para compartirla con la policía, ¿no lo crees?"_

Sherlock no se sorprendió de no haber recibido ni un mensaje de John. Mary se habrá encargado perfectamente que, aunque sea por esas horas, no se acercara a él. John, aunque lo negase por completo, realmente estaba obsesionado con su amigo y siempre estaría pendiente a él. Aunque en los primeros meses de su matrimonio él no lo haya llamado ni visitado, no había dejado de pensar en él. ¿John también habría pensado en él?

Buscó con qué entretenerse. Los experimentos ahora no eran un buen plan. No quería buscar los cigarrillos ni salir del apartamento. El violín. ¿Dónde está su violín?

 _"Oh, yo deseo sus manos... Mírelas. Las manos de un músico. De un artista. De una..."_

-¡Sherlock! ¡Se supone que deberías estar en el hospital!

La mirada perdida se dirigió hacia John, quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con una mueca de preocupación mezclada con enojo en su rostro. Había estado con Mary como él predijo, no hubo malas noticias y por la forma en la que estaba puesta su camisa dentro del pantalón, de forma rápida y despreocupada, ella quería tener sexo con John. Colocó una mueca de asco sin darse cuenta, por lo que John lo miró, acercándose para colocar una mano en su frente y tomar la temperatura de su amigo.

Sherlock se tensó visiblemente ante el movimiento. No quería que John lo tocara ese día. Sintió el suave roce de la mano de su amigo en su frente, corriendo un poco sus cabellos. Era seco y cálido. Seco. Cálido. Bien. No se parecía en nada a Magnussen. John en general nunca se parecerá a Magnussen. Lo miró fijamente, mientras John colocaba ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo resignado, él tenía temperatura, pero no era tan fuerte. John era normal, con sus suéteres, su amigable sonrisa y su dulce carácter. ¿El capitán Watson cómo habrá disfrazado esa parte de John? John también era fuerte, leal y confiaba en Sherlock plenamente. Sherlock también confiaba en John plenamente.

-¿Me responderás? La señora Hudson estaba preocupada, dijo que hablaste con ella y fue una conversación normal. Tú no tienes conversaciones normales.- Mientras hablaba, John se sentó en su sillón y miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa divertida. Sherlock estaba cómodo por primera vez en ese día.- Sherlock, ¿realmente estás bien? Necesito que me hables.

Asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Tenía la leve impresión que si hablaba, hablaría de más y eso no estaba bien.

-Sabes, no sé ni para qué pierdo mi...

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó en la mesa. John se levantó, a sabiendas que Sherlock no lo haría y miró quién llamaba. Se puso tenso y miró a Sherlock, preocupado.

-Es Magnussen.

Sherlock volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia John, que se debatía entre contestar o no por Sherlock. Se alarmó cuando su mirada fue correspondida.

-Dámelo.

Al atender, no fue necesario que diga palabra alguna.

-Una verdadera lástima, Sherlock. Me hubiese encantado hablar nuevamente con John, ¿sabes?- La voz de Magnussen sonaba divertida y con deseo, había sonido de fondo pero pudo apreciar un ruido característico.- Creo que ya lo dedujiste, Sherlock. ¿Quieres decirme qué estoy haciendo?

-No.

-Oh... esa voz. Tan hermosa como tus manos.- Una risa salió de sus labios, antes de continuar.- No estés tan tenso, querido. Te estoy viendo ahora mismo, y aunque me encanta el poder que tengo sobre ti, me desgana un poco ver que aún no caes en esa voz dentro de tu _palacio mental_ que te dice que te entregues de una vez.

Su voz le provocaba náuseas, pero un movimiento en falso y John estaría lamentándose muchas cosas, ¿no? Se mantuvo quieto, escuchando los movimientos del otro lado de la línea y concentrándose en no hacer gesto alguno. Magnussen estaba muy al tanto que él invadió su palacio mental, a tal punto de no querer entrar allí.

-Háblame Sherlock. Dime lo que me quieras decir. Tu querido amado está sospechando y está a punto de quitarte el teléfono. ¿No querrás que hable conmigo, verdad Sherlock? Contéstame. Dime lo que quieras. Vamos, querido.

-No, Magnussen.- Su voz salió forzada. Miró a John unos segundos, motivándose a seguir. Por él. Ya murió una vez para salvarlo. No le importará hacerlo de nuevo.- ¿Qué quieres? No tengo nada que te interese. Háblale a mi hermano.

-Oh. Ahí es donde te equivocas. Tu hermano tiene algo muy valioso que yo necesito, y tú ya te encargarás de entregármelo. Pero tú, pequeño Sherlock, tú tienes algo que yo deseo. Esa inocencia que grita tu cuerpo, la sorpresa de haber visto a una mujer desnuda cuando viste a la señorita Adler... Oh, Sherlock... Eres tan hermoso, ¿lo sabías? No hay persona en el mundo que te codicie tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora. ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación unos minutos?

Tragó saliva, no iba a moverse de su sofá con la seguridad de tener a John a su lado. El teléfono de John comenzó a sonar en su pantalón luego de unos segundos sin moverse ni hablar. Vigiló sus movimientos, viendo el rostro de confusión al ver al remitente. Volvió a ver a Sherlock, sin prestar atención a la llamada. Magnussen llamó a John.

-Haz lo que te digo Sherlock, antes de que el doctor Watson levante el teléfono. Hacer algo así es caer muy bajo para alguien como yo, pero ahora mismo, en este momento, no me importa. Haz lo que te digo, ahora.

Las últimas palabras lo sacaron de su sillón, mientras pasaba por un lado de John y le quitaba el teléfono de sus manos. Se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar atrás y cuando entró en la misma, cerró la puerta con fuerza, colocando el seguro. Aún seguía con la llamada de Magnussen, por lo que escucho la sonrisa en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

-Sólo mírate Sherlock... Todo un perro cuando se trata de John Watson. Una lástima que él no lo aproveche. Sácate la camisa, Sherlock.

No iba a hacerlo, tenía el teléfono de John en sus manos y no tenía que hacer lo que Magnussen decía.

-¡No pensé que fueras tan inocente realmente, señor Holmes!- La risa de Magnussen luego de unos minutos de silencio y sin movimiento por su parte le dio asco.- Tengo a mis hombres con ciertas fotografías por toda la calle, querido. Así que obedece lo que te estoy diciendo. Sácate la camisa, y protege a tu amado. Vamos.

Sus manos temblaban y su pulso estaba acelerado, repitiendo en el revuelo en el que se convirtió su mente la imagen de un Magnussen muy cerca de su rostro, juntando sus narices, lo que provocó que sus náuseas aumentaran en demasía. Dejó ambos teléfonos en su cama mientras la imagen de John le ganaba a la de Magnussen.

La sonrisa comprensiva de John lo calmó un poco. Lo hacía por él, y aunque sabía que sacarse la camisa será lo más sencillo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, la simple imagen de Magnussen le provocaba asco, y un temor que no admitiría nunca, por lo que hizo lo ordenado de la forma más lenta del mundo. Cuando terminó, colocó su camisa junto a su bata sobre su cama, mientras volvía a agarrar el teléfono, deseando terminar con esto.

-Eres una obra de arte tallada a mano, Sherlock. Sí...- Magnussen soltó un pequeño suspiro. El ruido del movimiento aumentó su velocidad. Sherlock se mantuvo estoico ante eso.- Mira esos adorables pezones, duros por el frío, ¿o por otra cosa?

-Ya tienes lo que quieres, dejemos este estúpido juego de una vez.

En su voz se escuchaba la valentía y el odio que su cuerpo no lograba mostrar. Su cuerpo estaba temblando entero esta vez, sentía que iba a desmayarse y sin verlo sabía que su herida estaba sangrando. Un suspiro nuevo de Magnussen llegó a sus oídos.

-No, Sherlock. Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro. Aún no tengo nada de lo que quiero. Tu hermano tiene lo que necesito y tú lo que deseo. Me encanta ver ese adorable pecho y abdomen que tienes, pero deseo más. Ahora quítate los pantalones.

-No. Dime qué quieres de mi hermano y deja a John tranquilo.

-Esto no es algo que puedas negociar conmigo Sherlock. Maldita sea, me encanta tu voz.- Magnussen volvió a suspirar, esta vez más fuerte. Sin quererlo realmente, Sherlock supo que ya iba a terminar. Unos minutos más...- No es necesario que te bajes el pantalón esta vez, pero sí quiero que te toques. Hazlo. Una llamada y John lo sabrá todo.

Se estaba odiando tanto en este mismo momento, aún más que a Magnussen. No podía ser tan débil. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil y patético? Su mano libre se dirigió a su abdomen con mucho esfuerzo, y comenzó a pasarla por su estómago lentamente ignorando su vientre bajo y subiéndola de a ratos, sin tocar su venda teñida en un tono carmesí cada vez más notable.

-Tócate Sherlock. Por encima de los pantalones, vamos. No tengo tanto control cuando se trata de un virgen. -La frustración se escuchaba en su voz ahogada. Trataba de no gemir mientras lo veía a él.- Hace años no me tocaba un virgen. Mierda... Entrar en ti sería tan agobiante...

La llamada terminó allí, dejando a Sherlock petrificado con una mano en su pecho desnudo, la otra sosteniendo su teléfono y el asco gobernando en su cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo, vomitó en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y arrojando el teléfono hacia alguna parte, no quería verlo. Al parecer hizo más ruido del que quería, porque John parecía tirar la puerta en ese instante gracias a sus insistentes golpes, ¿o siempre estuvieron ahí? Se alarmó, seguramente habrá escuchado algo si estuvo ahí durante mucho tiempo. Se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Un John sorprendido y muy preocupado apareció en su vista.

-¿Qué pasó Sherlock? ¿Qué dijo...? Mierda, Sherlock, mierda.- John se acercó rápidamente a él, colocando una mano en su frente y la otra en su venda.- ¿Por qué demonios te moviste? Empecemos entendiendo el por qué demonios te moviste del maldito hospital. Dios, Sherlock...

Mientras hablaba, condujo a Sherlock a su cama y lo tumbó allí con cuidado. Sherlock no le hablaba y estaba muy pálido y frío. ¿Por qué no tenía su camisa puesta? Evitando el vómito, John tomó su teléfono y no vio nada alarmante allí, sólo el fin de la llamada con Magnussen. No era tan difícil para John saber que Magnussen tenía algo entre manos, el problema era que no sabía qué era exactamente y no contaba con la idea de que Sherlock se lo dijera muy pronto. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Sherlock, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Le dijo que le espere y salió de la habitación. Al volver, luego de unos segundos con unas vendas en las manos, miró a Sherlock preocupado.

Suspirando, comenzó a quitarle las vendas utilizadas con sumo cuidado. Ya no sangraba y eso había aliviado de cierta forma a John, pero aún así Sherlock seguía demasiado pálido y frío para su gusto. Colocó las nuevas vendas con cuidado de no lastimarlo y cuando terminó, logró colocar a Sherlock bajo las sábanas.

Afuera estaba oscureciendo, por lo que prendió la luz de noche para no dejar la habitación a oscuras. John se quedó sentado unos cuantos segundos en el borde de la cama, a un lado de Sherlock, viéndolo con preocupación. No había hablado desde que llegó a la habitación, o al apartamento mejor dicho, y las únicas palabras que había escuchado eran dirigidas para Magnussen. Antes de hablar, se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿no Sherlock?

No esperó respuesta, simplemente salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta por si Sherlock necesitaba algo en esos momentos, aunque realmente dudaba que Sherlock le hablase para algo. Llegando a la cocina, John colocó la tetera en el fuego y buscó las tazas y la bandeja para llevar a la habitación. Quisiera decir que John no se sorprendió cuando, al darse la vuelta, encontró a Sherlock parado en la puerta, aún sin camisa y mirándolo con la cara más deprimente que vio en él desde el momento en que lo conoció.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué haces levantado? Pensé que era demasiado obvio que no deberías ni moverte, ya que el señor no quiso quedarse en el hospital...

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿no, John?

¿Qué...?

-Ya he muerto una vez para salvarte. No me importaría hacerlo otra vez.

La mueca de dolor en los rostros de ambos demostró lo que no dijeron en palabras.

-No quiero que mueras otra vez, Sherlock. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí si eso va a dañarte a ti. No quiero que nada malo te pase. ¿Puedes entender eso, Sherlock? - Suspiró frustrado. A veces era como hablar con un niño.- Si mi vida corre peligro, dímelo, porque no voy a ir a un nuevo funeral sólo porque a ti no se te dio por decirme que están atentando contra mi vida. Somos los dos, Sherlock Holmes con John Watson. No Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. El juego es de los dos.

Luego de eso, Sherlock volvió a la habitación y John minutos después lo siguió, con una bandeja de té en sus manos y en su antebrazo un trapo viejo para limpiar el vómito del suelo. Sherlock se encontraba en la misma posición en la que él lo dejó, haciendo que dude unos segundos si la conversación que acababan de tener fue un producto de su imaginación. Le pasó una taza a Sherlock y él se dispuso a limpiar el suelo. Sentía la mirada de Sherlock en su nuca, pero fue así desde el momento en que entró al apartamento, por lo que estaba mínimamente acostumbrado. Cuando terminó de limpiar el suelo, acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por sus años como médico, dejó el trapo a un lado prometiendo llevarlo luego, porque no quería dejar a Sherlock solo, no ahora.

Habían pasado tres días desde la llamada de Magnussen. Sherlock ya se había recuperado de ello y su herida iba a mejor, por lo que ahora se encontraba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo aburrido que estaba. Mary había ido al apartamento a buscar a John al día siguiente de su conversación, preocupada porque no le había atendido el teléfono y no le había enviado ningún mensaje. Sherlock podría jurar que por un momento, Mary lo habría asesinado con la mirada.

Por imposible que pareciera, él no había vuelto a entrar a su palacio mental desde que supo que Magnussen estaba ahí esperándolo. No quería entrar estando solo porque tenía la leve impresión de que no podría salir de allí nunca más, no mientras ese hombre esté ahí. Se encontraba a segundos de insultar a Lestrade de vuelta cuando su teléfono sonó en su escritorio. Podría decirse que corrió para atender a quien sea que lo sacara de ese aburrimiento, pero ese no sería Sherlock.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy haré una visita a Baker Street, señor Holmes. Espero que al llegar no tenga que entrar a la fuerza. Tengo a algunos hombres vigilando a John y a la señora Watson para que no cometan ni una sola estupidez, y no se acerquen al apartamento. Espérame en tu habitación. Sherlock, te lo digo como un amigo, no trates de evitar lo inevitable, porque el único que pagará tus acciones, será John.

Echó a Lestrade con tan sólo una mirada, le dijo a la señora Hudson que no se atreva a entrar al piso porque estaba haciendo un experimento y lo iba a lamentar, y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya no iba a luchar. Tuvo tres días para pensarlo, y sabía que tal vez todo era una vil mentira, pero si hacia eso, John iba a estar bien.

 _No John, esto no es un juego de dos. No ahora, no con Magnussen, no con Mary, no con tu primogénito en camino._

Sherlock siempre jugó solo, así que realmente no veía la razón por la que estar tan nervioso como estaba en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta realmente, se había dirigido a su habitación, y ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando hacia sus zapatos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, alerta a cada sonido o movimiento de la calle. El escalón rechinó, la puerta principal se cerró. Segundos después, un sonriente Magnussen se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, sonriendo y sosteniendo un bolso negro. Sherlock dedujo asquerosamente su contenido.

-Sherlock, querido. No te preocupes, te trataré como a la dama que eres...

 _"Oh, yo deseo sus manos, señor Holmes. Aunque, ya que sobrevivió, supongo que usted tiene que quedarse con ellas. Mírelas. Las manos del músico. De un artista. De una mujer."_

Sherlock borró absolutamente todo. Desde los labios en su cuello, hasta las ganas de morirse que tenía al sentir un intruso en él. Las manos húmedas tocando su espalda, agarrando sus pezones, sus caderas. Los ruidos secos que hacían los movimientos. Se olvidó de su prohibición al más importante sentido, la vista. La venda en sus ojos hacía que se sintiera indefenso, aún más si era posible. Sus manos atadas, sus piernas abiertas. Fue asqueroso. No había nada que interrumpiera el tacto de Magnussen con el suyo, ni dentro ni fuera. El semen resbalando por sus piernas cuando lo obligó a ponerse de pie; lo ató a la cama y no dejó que se moviera. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, llegando a su cuello y perdiéndose en sus clavículas. Dos horas duraron sus lágrimas antes que cayera inconsciente. Su cuerpo no lo soportaba más. Magnussen no le prestó atención y siguió con su trabajo.

No. Sherlock no pudo borrar nada.

Ahora estaba en la oscura habitación, desnudo y en el suelo. Debajo de él había un charco de algo que él no quería ver, porque era una mezcla de sangre y semen que provenía de dentro de él. No lloraba, porque ya no tenía lágrimas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, y aunque Magnussen ya se había ido hacia dos horas, aún sentía su tacto húmedo sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía extremadamente sucio y no quería que nadie lo viera o estuviese cerca de él.

Por primera vez en su vida, se lamentó terriblemente al no tener las cámaras o los micrófonos de su hermano. Él hubiese hecho algo para que eso no pasara. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

 _John_.

Oh, su querido John. Iría al infierno miles de veces por mantener su felicidad. ¿Esto mantendrá su felicidad durante mucho tiempo? Magnussen lo dejó claro, le robó aquello que sólo quería perderlo con una persona, dejando en claro que esa no sería su última vez. Mary Watson estaba protegida, por ahora.

Por ahora. ¿Por qué Sherlock no se moría, _por ahora_?

Su teléfono estaba olvidado en su escritorio, y él lo escuchaba sonar una y otra vez, pero ahora no quería hacer nada. Sherlock ahora sólo quería estar tranquilo. En su palacio. Y eso hizo, entró en su palacio y sin ver nada del desastre que era aquello, se dirigió a la habitación de John. Todo estaba en orden, todo.

Magnussen cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Gracias por hoy, Sherlock. Pero de aquí no sales hasta que lleguen uno de tus _tantos_ amigos. ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, "Sherlock Holmes no tiene amigos". Pues, una lástima para ti, un placer para mí.

Él estaba desnudo esta vez, y Sherlock sólo sintió cuando fue jalado hacia la cama que era de John y como sus glúteos eran separados por dos húmedas manos. Sintió como algo lo partía en dos y las mismas húmedas manos ahora subiendo hacia su espalda. Quería gritar. Quería gritar y llorar. Tal vez morirse. Pero ya no iba a luchar más. Se dejó hacer cual muñeco de trapo y sólo soltaba algún que otro lamento. El olor a John de la cama en la que se encontraba no aliviaba el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo, pero sí el de su ya tan rota alma.

La señora Hudson no iba a salvarlo esta vez, despertándolo al dejar una taza de té delante de él. Lestrade no iba a volver a acercarse por ese día. Mycroft ya hubiese aparecido. John...

 _Sherlock..._

Abrió los ojos. Sí quedaban lágrimas, porque éstas nublaban la imagen de un John totalmente horrorizado.

Pero John era feliz, ahora estaba horrorizado, pero era feliz. Por ahora. Y eso era lo que importaba. John. Siempre será John quien importe. Por ahora y por siempre.

Cuatro días después, Sherlock dispararía a Charles August Magnussen, matándolo de un tiro en su cabeza.


End file.
